24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 5: 1:00pm-2:00pm
Jack Bauer finds a connection to the terrorists, but his connection has problems of his own. Charles Logan, Mike Novick and Martha Logan discuss the best way to handle the Walt Cummings situation. Lynn McGill has personal problems that draw him away from work and Chloe O'Brian is forced to work with Spenser Wolff again. Episode guide [[Previously on 24|Previously on 24]] * Spenser Wolff receives orders from Walt Cummings to let someone inside CTU. Bill Buchanan asks him why he was tracking Jack Bauer, but Spenser says that they must have a good reason for doing so. * Jack Bauer asks Wolff why he let in an assassin that tried to kill him, but Spenser tells him he was told the man would only tap the servers. When they ask him who gave him the orders, Spenser tells them it was Walt Cummings. Jack then tells Lynn McGill that Cummings is the connection to the terrorists, and that he's going to meet Mike Novick to recruit his help. However, Novick and Bauer are detained before they can talk. *'Walt Cummings' tells President Logan about the Sentox nerve gas conspiracy with the terrorists, and that the only way for him to prevent problems for his presidency is to play along. Jack Bauer confronts Cummings in front of Logan and gets him to tell where the nerve gas is. *'CTU' watches as a task team led by Agent Finn raids the container at the Port of Long Beach. However, they find the container already empty. Cummings tells them that they were supposed to be there and that he doesn't know where they could've taken them. *'Ivan Erwich' calls Cummings cellphone. Cummings tries to negotiate with him, but Erwich threatens to use the gas on U.S. soil. The following takes place between 1:00pm and 2:00pm. confesses his involvement to Jack Bauer and President Logan.]] 01:02:35 Walt Cummings confesses to President Charles Logan and Jack Bauer the extent of his involvement with the terrorists. He says that his contact was a former CIA agent named James Nathanson. President Logan yells at Cummings, blaming him for the events so far, but Cummings claims that their goals were patriotic and in the best interest of the country as they would've gained a partner against terrorism and ensured a stable flow of oil for the US. A presidential staffer announces on the intercom that Chloe O'Brian is on the line, and Jack asks if she's ready for the trace. They then proceed to call Nathanson, but Chloe gets no signal. Cummings tells them that he probably knew something had gone wrong and had gone dark. He assures them that neither him nor Nathanson could help them now. Jack tells Logan that Cummings is right and Logan has Aaron Pierce take him away. As Jack prepares to leave, Logan asks him what can they do. Bauer tells Logan that he needs to be debriefed and then he'll go back underground. Logan begs him to help CTU, but Jack explains him that his daughter doesn't even know he's alive and he needs to disappear again. He also assures Logan that CTU is able to handle the situation. However, Logan pleads for him to help them until the crisis is over. Hesitant, Jack looks at Ivan Erwich's picture on the screen. holds a gun to Andrei's head after he questions orders]] At some remote site, Andrei tells Erwich that the canisters have been tampered with, and that unless they fix the triggering mechanism, they won't be able to detonate the gas. However, Erwich assures him that Rossler would find a way. Andrei then reminds Erwich that their enemy is Russia and tells him they shouldn't be wasting their time attacking the US. Erwich punches him and, after pointing the gun at him, tells him that he will kill him if he ever questions orders again. He then explains him that the Americans have closed the ports and will be looking for them, and if they cannot use the gas against Russia, they will use it against America. At CTU, Lynn McGill gets a phone call from his sister Jenny. Jenny wants some money, and says she's cleaned her life and is working to jobs. She wants to come over to CTU, but Lynn says she doesn't want her in there. When she threatens to hurt herself, Lynn tells her to meet in a parking lot across the street from CTU in 20 minutes. 01:08:02 Lynn McGill walks into the situation room where Bill Buchanan, Audrey Raines and Chloe O'Brian are meeting. Bill says that the terrorists' canisters can only be activated via satellite, and hence are useless right now, unless they get valid activation codes. Lynn asks about evacuation scenarios, but Buchanan says it's not possible because there is no time-frame and no target. When Lynn asks what are they doing to trace the canisters, Chloe tells him she pulled Erwich's voice-print from his previous call to Cummings and is scanning all sat-com frequencies for a match. Lynn says they better get lucky, because he received a new estimate from Civil Defense that each canister can generate a kill zone of 1 to 3 square miles. With 20 canisters in their possession, the casualties could mount to a million. Jacob Rossler calls Erwich, and says that he was told to call him by a friend in Moscow. Rossler says he can help him re-arm the canisters, and they need to begin by cutting them. Chloe gets a phone call from an agent who has picked up a match from Erwich's call. He sends it to Chloe, while Audrey is on the phone with Ken telling him that all interagency protocols must be run through CTU. She then assures him that no one is going around him and will keep him appraised. Buchanan tells Audrey that Jack has been reinstated by President Logan on a provisional basis. Chloe interrupts them to tell them about the voice match. She then plays a clip of the phone call from Rossler and Erwich, where Rossler says he will program a new chip for their triggering mechanism. 01:10:05 , Audrey Raines and Bill Buchanan prepare to raid Rossler's apartment.]] Buchanan calls up Jack. Chloe says the voice is a 95% match for Erwich. Edgar Stiles says Erwich is on a satellite phone and can't trace it, but the call started downtown on a land line. Bill tells Jack they have a lead from a call, and gives him Rossler's address. Bill also asks Chloe to pull the building manifest, while he and Jack figure out what Erwich wants from Rossler. Chloe gives them a profile on Rossler and Jack asks her for schematics and vectors for every entrance. He also tells Bill to have Curtis meet him there with a small team of four. Jack then gives the helicopter pilot their new destination. As Buchanan is about to leave, Chloe tells him that the security system in the penthouse is very tough to hack into. Buchanan tells him to use Edgar, but Chloe tells him the only one who can get in is Spenser Wolff. Edgar disagrees, but Chloe asks him to stay out of it. Edgar insists telling them how Spenser was spying on them and had lied to her. However, Buchanan reluctantly agrees, but tells her that he'll have to wear a security wristband and be under constant supervision. Jack calls Audrey, and tells her he's back on temporarily. Audrey doesn't like it, and says CTU can handle the crisis. However, Jack tells her that Logan thinks he can help. Audrey assures him that he doesn't owe these people anything. Jack tells Audrey he wants her to bring Kim Bauer into CTU so he can finally talk to her. Audrey agrees, and asks if she should tell Kim that he's alive, but Jack says he wants to do it himself. 01:12:46 pulls a gun on Cal.]]Erwich pulls in to a mechanics station, where Cal is on the phone with a client. As he hangs up, Erwich comes up, and asks if they have a precision tool for cutting metal. Cal says yes and Erwich asks where everyone else is. Cal tells him they are at lunch, as Erwich pulls a gun on him and says they need work done quickly. Erwich promises to spare his life if he does it. As Cal agrees, Erwich orders his men to get the canisters. 01:17:56 President Logan wants an update on Jack's progress. As the phone call ends, Martha Logan enters. Charles asks Martha how she is, Martha says she's ok all things considered. She asks Charles if he remembers when Martha used to be his closest advisor. Martha offers to help him, then slaps him and tells him never to do that again. There is a knock at the door. 01:19:32 and Martha Logan discuss how to handle Walt Cummings with Charles Logan.]]Mike Novick walks in. Logan apologizes to Novick, and tells him he wants him to return to duties. They begin to discuss what to do about Walt Cummings. Novick wants to cover up Cummings involvement, but Martha wants to come clean. Mike thinks that coming clean will hurt the country and the office of President. Martha says the public will forgive him, and Logan agrees to work on a statement with Martha. At CTU, Spenser Wolff walks up to Chloe O'Brian and Chloe tells him that she hasn't forgiven him, but needs him to work. Spenser tries to explain himself, but Chloe says she doesn't care. 01:22:13 Jack is at the building, and Curtis Manning shows up, and hands Jack a headset. He asks Chloe if she copies. Chloe does, and says Spenser is working on accessing the system. Jack seems concerned that Wolff is involved, but Chloe says it's ok. Spenser says that Jacob Rossler is still in the penthouse, and that there are two guards on that level. The main lobby has one guard and three cameras. The cameras reset every 60 seconds, so that's the timeframe Jack and Curtis have to work with. Jack and Curtis prepare to enter the building. Upstairs, Rossler is giving Ivan Erwich instructions on cutting the canisters. Rossler tells Erwich to call him back with the ID numbers. Jack and Curtis are in position, and Jack gives the go order. Spenser cuts the cameras. Jack and Curtis head into the building. Jack points his gun at the desk guard and tells him to keep his hands up. Curtis wants the elevator code. The guard gives Curtis the code, then another guard from Rossler's floor calls and tells him the camera went out. and Curtis Manning.]] Jack orders the guard to give an all clear, which he does. The elevator is two floors out, and they get into the elevator just in time. The guard on Rossler's floor radios in again and asks where the lobby guard is, seeing the desk unattended. Jack orders him to say he had to go to the bathroom. This tips the guard off, and tells Rossler that there may be a problem. Chloe tells Jack that the guards seems suspicious, and one of them has an automatic weapon. Jack knocks out the main desk guard. Jack and Curtis come out and flash their badges. The two guards on Rossler's level open fire on Jack and Curtis, and they return fire. Curtis is hit, but both guards are taken down. Curtis says it hit his vest only. Rossler grabs his gun, and Spenser updates Jack on his location. Jack enters the apartment and shoots Rossler. Rossler is hit but not dead. Bauer puts him in handcuffs and calls for a medic. Chloe calls in and says there's someone else in the apartment. Jack gets the location, and Bill Buchanan orders Curtis to cover him. Jack enters the bedroom and orders whoever's in there to put up their hands. A set of arms appear from behind the bed, and Inessa Kovalevsky, a young Russian woman, gets out from behind the bed. Inessa has a slight bruise above her eye, and says Rossler is holding her. 01:32:22 At the mechanic's shop, Ivan Erwich is ordering Cal to cut the canisters. Cal asks what's inside them, and what this is all about. Erwich asks Cal if he has a family, Cal says he's married. Erwich says that his wife is in prison and his son is in a state run facility and doesn't remember him, and promises to let Cal go when this is finished. 01:34:04 Back at the penthouse, Jack Bauer is talking to Inessa Kovalevsky. He gets her to calm down, then wants a medic and a full background check. Jack says to give Jacob Rossler bandages, but not any pain medication. Jack orders Curtis Manning to put him in a chair for the interrogation. interrogates Jacob Rossler.]]Jack asks Rossler what Erwich wants, and Rossler demands his lawyer. Jack tells him he'll get a lawyer when he gets what he needs and explains the situation. Rossler says that Jack might have a problem then. Jack says that he's the one with a problem, and then asks Rossler again what he was doing. Rossler tells Jack to go to hell, and Jack hits him. He then says he's going to send him there if he doesn't start to co-operate, then has Curtis step on his wound. 01:36:06 Jack says that the pain is just going to get worse. Rossler wants a deal, and immunity, and Jack says no. Among the things Rossler wants is Inessa. Jack has Curtis step down harder. Lynn McGill covers over the line and orders Jack to accept the deal. Jack reluctantly agrees, because there's no time to break Rossler. Lynn leaves the conference room. Jack walks over and tells Rossler that he's been instructed to give Rossler his deal, and Rossler says he'll help when he gets it signed by the Attorney General. 01:43:02 Jack asks Rossler where Erwich is, Rossler says he doesn't know, that he just talked to the man for the first time 30 minutes ago, and that they were put in contact by a mutual friend in Moscow, a separatist leader known as Sergei Voronov. Rossler does tell Jack that he was to deliver a chip to Erwich. He wont reveal the location of the chip until he has the signed deal. Jack tells Curtis to be ready to fit the chip with a tracking device. Jack then calls Bill Buchanan and asks where the deal is, Bill says it's on the way. Bill tells jack that Inessa is a 15-year-old girl that went missing from Kiev, believed to be a part of the sex trade. Jack tells Rossler that he can't have the girl, and Rossler says that's a deal breaker. At CTU, Chloe walks up to Spenser and tells him to send everything over to Edgar, and that he still has been fired. Two guards come up and escort Spenser out. Edgar tells Chloe she did the right thing, and Chloe tells him to shut up. Despite the rebuff, Edgar secretly smiles. hung himself after being revealed as a traitor.]] At the retreat, Martha and Charles Logan are going over the speech. Martha points out that the wording will make Logan look strong, but also accept some fault. Logan says he likes it, but that they'll have to run it by Novick. 01:46:42 Martha thanks Charles for letting her help. The phone rings, Mike has called and wants Logan to come down to the west hallway. He refuses to specify what happened over the phone. At the mechanics shop, Cal has been able to remove a piece from the canister, and Ivan Erwich looks pleased. Back at the retreat, Martha and Logan walk down the hallway where Novick is standing. Inside the bathroom, Walt Cummings has hung himself. Novick orders them to cut him down. 01:52:42 and Jenny McGill steal Lynn McGill's keycard.]] Outside of CTU, Lynn comes up to his sister Jenny. Jenny asks Lynn if he has the money, but Lynn says he's giving her a card for a doctor, which he will pay for. Jenny tries to refuse, when her boyfriend, Dwayne Thompkins comes from out of nowhere and attacks Lynn. He grabs Lynn's wallet, and looks through it, noticing the CTU keycard. They run off and Lynn tries to get back up. 01:54:05 At the penthouse, Rossler is being helped, and Jack orders that no one leave until Erwich calls. Jack calls Audrey and asks her if she got a hold of Kim. Audrey says she was out, but that she will try again. Inessa Kovalevsky comes up to Jack and asks to get a hold of her family. Jack tries to explain to her that they need her to play along with Rossler until they can track him, then they will separate the two of them. Inessa doesn't want to be left alone with Rossler, and just wants to be let go. Jack says he can't do that, and Inessa says that he's just as bad as Rossler. Jack tells Inessa to go get dressed. At the mechanics, Cal finishes cutting open the last canister. Erwich says "good job", then shoots Cal in the chest, killing him. 01:57:02 Erwich's men get the codes, and Erwich tells them to clean up and get ready to leave. He calls Rossler and tells him he has the codes. Rossler says he'll reprogram the chips and be ready in 10 minutes. Erwich says he'll call back in five minutes with a meeting location. Jack orders him to be fitted with a wire, then goes to get Inessa. Split screen: Erwich is preparing to meet Rossler for the trigger codes. Martha and Charles are disgusted and disturbed about what they have just seen. Jack and the team are ready to let Inessa leave with Rossler. At the penthouse, Curtis tells Jack that they've been able to get Erwich's location down to a ten block area. Jack leads Inessa out, and she pulls out a gun and shoots Rossler in the chest twice. The CTU agents pull their guns on Inessa, but Jack protects her. Curtis calls for a medic. Jack takes the gun from Inessa, but Rossler is dead. Manning says that any minute Erwich is going to call with a meeting place. 01:59:57...01:59:58...01:59:59...02:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring *Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer *Kim Raver as Audrey Raines *Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian *Gregory Itzin as President Charles Logan *James Morrison as Bill Buchanan *Roger Cross as Curtis Manning *Louis Lombardi as Edgar Stiles *and Jean Smart as First Lady Martha Logan Guest starring * Sean Astin as Lynn McGill * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Jonah Lotan as Spenser Wolff * Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce * John Allen Nelson as Walt Cummings * Mark Sheppard as Ivan Erwich * Angela Sarafyan as Inessa Kovalevsky * Penny Balfour as Jenny McGill * Channon Roe as Cal * Robert Maffia as Andrei Co-starring * Matthew Boylan as Dwayne Thompkins * Scott Vance as Security Guard #1 * J. David Shanks as Security Guard #2 * Kevin Sizemore as Brown (as "CTU SWAT Medic") Uncredited * Patrick Bauchau as Jacob Rossler * Sam Hunter as Crewcut separatist * Senator John McCain as CTU bureaucrat Production staff Background information and notes * This episode features an uncredited, non-speaking cameo by Sen. John McCain as a staffer who hands a report to Audrey Raines. See also *1:00pm-2:00pm (disambiguation) Day 507 507